Thank You
by officespace
Summary: One mans road to redemption is another mans road to despair, can Loki wipe out all this pain or will it only lead to his downfall. Warning: Character Death. Pep/Tony slight Loki/Tony Rated T for a few bad words
1. Chapter 1

Summary: One mans road to redemption is another mans road to despair, can Loki wipe out all this pain or will it only lead to his downfall. Warning: Character Death. Pep/Tony slight Loki/Tony Rated T for a few bad words

-  
"I love you Tony Stark," Pepper whispered into his ear, as he carried her bridal style into their mansion. The wedding had been a hit, of course, all of Earth and then some had been invited to see the playboy, genies, billionaire, marry. "I love you too Pepper," he held her close to his chest his lips devouring hers in a passionate kiss.

"Good morning, my fellow avengers!" Tony shouted walking into the kitchen. Most of the gang were still hung over, minus Steve who couldn't get drunk and Bruce who never cared to let himself get shit-faced. "Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" Clint whined, his head resting on his arms. "Right you are," Tony grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, eyed it a bit, then opted for scotch "We leave in two hours."

"You're going to be late" Steve glanced at his watch. "Where are you going?" Natasha asked. "Ah," taking a big gulp of his scotch "That is for me to know and you to never find out." Natasha rolled her eyes, but there was no attitude behind it. "Well friend, I hope you have a most wonderful journey to honeymoon." Thor smiled widely "Thanks buddy, where's Bruce?" Tony looked around now noticing one of his friends was not in the room.

"Over here," Bruce called from the den "Here I am." he walked into the kitchen. Tony raised his glass and went over to speak to him in private "Now listen big guy, daddy is going out on a little vacation with mommy and I need someone to look over the children and by children I mean Captain stars and strips and goldilocks. Please make sure they don't bring down the house." Bruce rose his eyebrow "No, that would be my job wouldn't it?" he said jokingly. "Now, don't be going all Hulk all over the place and destroy the house, I trust you Bruce, any damage to the house will result in forfeiting your souvenir." Bruce chuckled "Aw, you were going to bring me something back."

"Tony?" Pepper stood at the door way, Tony shot her a big smile, taking notice of her loosely fitted white blouse and long sandy brown skirt "That's my ride buddy." he patted Bruce on the back, "Remember, you're in charge big guy," he dashed through the house, but not before giving Pepper a quick peck on the cheek. "Later gang, Bruce is in charge." He shouted from the front door.

"That's cute," Natasha said over her orange juice, Clint eyeing her flirtatiously "You wanna?" She looked down at him "Not on your life, but I guess I'm not completely opposed to it."

Tony and Pepper were going to be on their honeymoon for exactly one month and not a second less. Tony had turned off every cell phone, tablet, and ear set he had, even JARVIS was given very strict orders not to have anyone bother him while he was away. He wanted private time no rain, work, and threats to Earth were going to stop him or there would be some serious hell to pay.

Luckily for him Earth was safe for the moment from any attacks. Clint and Natasha had been assigned different SHEILD task, while the rest of the group set back enjoying the peace for the moment. Thor, who had just polished off a several boxes of pop tarts, sat back on the couch drifting in and out of sleep.

_"Brother...Brother...Brooo...oh shoot this isn't working THOR WAKE UP."_

Thor jolted up, only to open his eyes to a black abyss.

"Wh-what is this place? Loki!"  
_"Please Thor you don't have to shout." Loki appeared in front of him_  
"What are you up to brother, father-"  
_"Oh please, I just stopped by for a visit."_  
"Why do I feel that there is something hidden beneath your words?"  
_"Er...well..."_  
"Brother?" Thor squinted his eyes  
_"Fine. There is no since in lying. I have decided I don't want to be in prison anymore."_  
"Loki, you can not just decide when your banishment is over, that is up to father-"  
_"Yes yes, up to father and the council. I have had words with them and they have agreed that, my punishment is better served on Midgard."_  
Thor's eyes popped up, but he recovered with a chuckled "By words, you mean you have begged to father to let you go."  
_Loki snorted "I do not beg. Father has seen the errors in his judgment-Oh dear."_  
"What is it brother?" Loki's image began to fade "Loki! Loki!" he reached out to him but his vein

Thor immediately woke up, not liking the feeling in his gut. A week had pasted and there were no signs of Loki, he was beginning to think his brother had lied, but when Fury and Agent Hill stormed through the front door he know his peace was over.

Everyone sat around the computer screen, watching the footage over and over again. The video had been taken on someone's cell phone, so it was blurry but you could still make out most of the action. The footage was shocking, it showed a seriously huge funnel cloud, deep purple, blue, and grey, lightening mixed into the windy mess. Then a huge mass of swirling clouds and dust came crashing to the ground, blowing the small crowd of teens all over the place. They ignored the language of the kid shooting the video, but they were glad that the kid had continued recording, or less they would never believe what they were seeing. After a few quick minutes, two figures appeared in the middle of the clouds and dust, one passing out on the group, completely nude and the other fumbling a bit. The dark haired figure then regained his composer and appeared to be holding his hands up to the teens, saying something, then turning around to the nude figure on the group and teleported away.

"Loki." They all said to themselves. "How could this happen," Fury shouted "I thought he was in Asgard, rotting in a cell where he belongs." The group all eyed Thor, he didn't want to tell them that he had spoken to Loki a week before, he preferred to ask his brother himself "I do no know director Fury, but rest easy for I will find out." Steve nodded agreeing with Thor's statement, "Yeah, whatever he's planning, we'll stop him." Fury closed his one eye, "Alright, this gets highest priority. I want to know why he's back and what's he planning."

Loki reappeared in an abandon house he had discovered from his last visit to Midgard. He was exhausted, the exchange had all but drained his magic, but he had been pleased with the out come. He laid the unconscious man on the old dusty bed, covering him with his green cape. The man should be a wake in a few hours or so, that gave Loki plenty of time to gather his thoughts and a little food. It was chilly outside but not unbearable, Loki started a small fire in the fireplace and left the gather food. Hunting for food, was never a hard task for Loki animals gravitated to him, he often thought he was enchanted like the great maiden Princess Giselle. He had seen a motion picture about her on his last visit.

He fashioned a bow and caught three squirrels, which turned out to be very tasty. After skinning and seasoning them a bit he sat them near the fire. He looked pleased at his work, about to head out again for drink when he felt a sharp object being pushed into his neck, drawing little drops of blood from his skin. "Easy now Coul," Loki raised his hands slowly "I did not bring you back to cross you, but simply make amends."

The figure stepped back, taking a seat in a chair. Loki turned around staring at the dishearten creature. "How?" Coulson stared back "I traded some of my magic in exchange for your life." Loki cleared his throat. After the trade he was left with very limited abilities. He could no longer perform the great spells he had grown so use to doing. Coulson continued to stare back at him "Why, why me."

Loki picked at the fire, "Because, you were my brother's friend, I felt that perhaps they will see this kind deed as not a trick but a sign of good will." Loki continued to look at the fire. "So you're not here to take over Earth?" Loki shook his head "And I'm not a zombie right?" Coulson checked his body for gapping wounds. "What?" Coulson laughed "Never mind," he walked over to Loki, with his cape draped over his body like a tunic "So what's for dinner?" Loki smirked widened

Fury and the group stood in shock as their old friend appeared, in a nicely pressed suit, in front of them. He walked over slowly, stopping just feet in front of them, lifted up him sunglasses "How's it going?"

"Coulson I thought you were dead." Fury questioned  
"Yeah," Steve added  
"I was." Coulson added, setting across the table from the group. Banner had been running test on him all day  
"I watched you die, I called it." Fury stared at him with his one eye  
"I owe it all to Loki," Coulson said  
Thor, who was glad to see his friend alive and well again, "See, I knew there was some good in my brother."  
"Wow," Clint added  
Banner had concluded his tests "This is the real Coulson, well at least his DNA and molecular signature."  
"In the flesh," Phil teased  
"Alright," Fury nodded "Let's just say this is the real Coulson, brought back from where ever, and for this second I believe you, where the hell is Loki if he is so interested in making amends?"  
Coulson smile turned to frown "I'm sorry sir, I don't know."

Two weeks had passed and there were still no signs of Loki. The group had accepted Phil back into the group and business was back to normal. Tony and Pepper were due back in a few days and they were going to get the shock of their lives. Fury, who was in need of a serious vacation left that task up to Steve.

"How's it going Captain?" Coulson probed "Alright, glad to have you back." Steve added Phil shifted nervously in his set half from excitement of hearing that his hero had missed him and half in fear at what Tony would due when he found out. "Don't worry, sir, Tony will understand."

But understanding was not an easy thing to get from the playboy, Tony, all tanned from his honeymoon, sat in shock as his old friend began to explain how he had been brought back by Loki and how the emerald eyed god wanted to make amends. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait" Tony put his hands out "So you mean to tell me tall, dark, and crazy waved his magic fingers and brought you back to life." Coulson thought for a second "I guess so." Tony stared at the ground in deep thought. Everyone braced their chairs for the hell that was about to break lose. "And this is not a trick?" Bruce shook his head, looking back at Tony "This is for reals?" Natasha sighed into her hand "Yes Tony, we have been running test and asking him questions for two weeks." Tony looked at the Phil, then at Bruce, then at Pepper and stood up "Welp, you know what this means." he waved for Pepper to could forward "Pepper get the good scotch" He walked over and patted Phil on his back "welcome back buddy."

From a far, Loki looked on at the group with pleasure; they had at least accepted Phil back into their group. Though he was not sure if they had forgiven him yet, but that didn't matter. He watched on very amused as the group got very drunk, singing, and shouting into the night.

Chapter 2 coming up real soon, please review and tell me what you think. I'm trying to get a little practice in writing longer stories. =)


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter two~

The weeks following, Loki was back to his old tricks, just little pranks here and there. A few flying pigs, dancing mailboxes, and a purple fire or two. Thor a reassured the group that Loki was just testing out his magic which had been drained from the exchange and he promised that nobody would be hurt.

They were skeptical at first but, as promised nobody was really hurt by his little pranks and since Coulson's return Loki had never appeared in front of them. Really, no one had even seen him, he didn't make a scene with his pranks, even YouTube had no footage of trickster, not that SHEILD would allow the video publishing site to have video footage of him anyways.

"Thor, really?" Natasha complained she had just got back from another one of Loki's little stunts. Thor looked at her forlornly "I am sorry Miss Romanoff, if I knew where my brother was I would command him to stop." She huffed, wiping off the green marshmallow gunk off her suit. Clint reach over taking a litte bit on his figures and placing it to his month "I don't know, maybe Loki was doing you a favor." He joked, but the fun stopped there, when her swatted a dirty towel at his face "Uf" Clint took a face full of towel before falling to the floor. The group laughed.

Tony and Bruce, who had been spared the drama upstairs, were down in the lab running test on the various samples SHIELD had given them. There was a slight knock on the door, the men turned around "Pepper, welcome to the man cave." Tony struck a ridiculous pose, showing off his muscles, while Bruce just looked at him amused at the display of stupidity, "Mrs. Stark," Bruce greeted "Hi Bruce, Tony could I borrow you for a second." Tony looked around, as if she were talking to someone else "Me," he pointed, Pepper simply giggled "Oh sure," he looked back at Bruce "Hold down the front, duty calls." Bruce shook his head and laughed, returning back to his work.

The newlyweds walked down the hallway to the small lounge room, which nobody used. Probably because Tony never told anyone about it. "Tony," he looked around and he pointed to himself, stealing a kiss from a delighted Pepper. "Tony, focus." She placed her soft hands on Tony's stubble cheeks "Tony, I'm pregnant." at that second a jolt of energy shuck through Tony's body, his knees gave way. Pepper catching him just in time, lowering him slowly to the ground "I'm going to be a daddy?" he was still in shock "Yes," she cradled Tony's head kneeling on the floor beside him "We're actually doing this." he blinked but the stars wouldn't disappear. "Yes Tony." He looked up at her "Right now," he said almost like a rough whisper "Yes Tony Stark, we're going to have a baby."

The following sounds heard were several loud screams and shouts. Bruce ran from the lab down the hall but when he saw the couple dancing and twirling he shook his head, amused, and headed back to the lab. "This is great news," he said between kisses "We have to celebrate." he grabbed her closer nipping and kissing her neck. "Yes, yes" she pulled away, managing to stop her lover from his assault of kisses and hugs "But after this press meeting." He groaned, but she knew that face and turned away from him "I have to go," he groaned again "You can join me if you want?" knowing that Tony would never follow her to a press meeting. He kissed her again "Nah, I'll pass." he kissed her again "I'll hold down things down here." He turned her around, her back resting on his chest, holding her tight "How far are you?" they rocked slowly together "Three months." he stopped moving "Wow, damn I'm good." she broke away blew him several kisses and went upstairs.

It was just a small press meeting, discussing the company's plans for the future and their involvement if any in the Avengers' project. Cameras snapped shots of the redhead as she spoke clearly but slowly to the crowd of reporters and guest. "Mrs. Stark, does the company plan to continue producing weapons for the US military?" She directed her attention to the brown haired man "We plan on aiding the defense department in anyway possible, through the Iron Man project." She pointed to a short blonde haired woman "Does to company plan on releasing any information in their involvement in the Avengers' project?" She smile at the woman "That information is strictly classified and can not be released at this time."

Loki watched the crowd fighting for dominance, desperate to have their questions answered by the redhead. He chuckled at their silly questions, but he admired how the woman, handled herself always looking calm and collected. She had never even once, through out the hold tiresome meeting, raised her voice. Tony Stark had chosen a women not to be reckoned. He had been so involved in the meeting that he had forgotten about the angry man sitting next to him. The man had been mumbling things under his breath the hold meeting, surely planning something interesting. Which was one of the reasons why Loki had stayed as long as he did.

Then suddenly the man stood up, among the other reporters and cameramen, already standing and threw a small brick sized object to the front. The events that followed felt like slow motion to Loki. The object flew carelessly over the crowd of people, almost making it to the stage where the business woman was standing. Then it exploded.

The bomb had such a force that it blew the crowd and everyone in the room right out of their seats. Smoke and fire engulfed the room, chairs and bodies scattered everywhere. Loki shook his head slowly, feeling very groggy from the blast. He looked up staring at the ceiling, drops of water falling on his face. He leaned up, holding his head and rubbing his back. The room was a mess surely, there were no survivors. He looked around for the man, but it would appeared that he some how managed to crawl away. He looked around once more, seeing little movement before he remembered the redhead, who had been talking before.

He struggled to his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of his head. The smoke and dust was thick and he covered his face with his arm, he found her. She was laying on the ground, eyes glassy, slowly fading. He bent down immediately, in a desperate attempt to heal her, but his already weaken magic had used it's self up trying to heal himself. He cradled her head looking around, his hearing getting stronger as he began to become more aware of his surroundings. He stared into her eyes, which were losing life at each passing second, hoping the authorities would make it in time. He placed a hand on her chest, to check her heart when he felt two pulses.

She was with child. That's when Loki panicked, he knew now by her dwindling condition that she was, sadly not going to make it. He concentrated all is energy and magic on one last spell. He had never performed a transferable spell before, he didn't even know if it would work, but he was going to try.

He placed one hand on Pepper stomach and the other on his, and began chanting fiercely. A green aura appearing around them, he had to hurry, spells don't work well on the dead. And as much as he would have liked to save them both, he knew her life force had reached it's limit. He continued chanting, ignoring the pain of his body changing quickly, puffing up and making room for the new baby. He clinched his teeth, barely completing the spell, and it was done. He gasped for air, holding his now slightly bulging stomach, he wanted to retch so hard and he was having troubling fighting of the waves of dizziness but he couldn't stay here. He couldn't let them find him here, they would have too many questions him would not be well enough to answer. He struggled to his feet, looking down at the body beneath him. Her once fiery eyes, now cold and lifeless, staring deadly at the ceiling. He frowned, bent down and closed her eyes. "Rest in peace, Mrs. Stark." he teleported away

That was quick, I have Chapter 3 almost done, but it needs to be proof read. If you see any errors feel free to comment and as always Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Fury and Coulson ringed the doorbell at the Stark mansion, Steve answered the door. "Evening sir," Steve let them in, "Is Tony here, we need to speak to him." Fury walked in "Coulson, debrief the rest of the team, I'll talk to Tony." he nodded. Giving the Captain a sad look "Gather everyone in the den." Steve nodded

Once again the group, minus Tony found themselves crowded around a small computer screen watching bad quality footage, but what they were seeing they had wished it was a bad movie. Half of the footage was of the press conference Mrs. Stark was holding but towards the end there was some kind of disturbance, an explosion. The last part, was clips and stills, the camera had caught, of the room in the after math. There was one image though, that had the group looking on with surprise and nervousness. There stood Loki standing over what would appear to be Pepper's body.

Steve clasped his hands to his month, Clint and Natasha looked at each other nervously. Coulson stopped the video, "This isn't real?" Steve asked Phil nodded "And is Pepper?" Phil sighed deeply breaking eye contact with Steve and looking at the group sadly, he shook his head "Does Tony know," Steve almost regret asking that question and there was a dead silence in the room as the door to Tony's room opened. Tony ran out to the door and Fury looked like he had lost his best friend and addressed the group "Give him time." he nodded at Coulson "Right now we need to focus on finding Loki."

Tony ran down the street forgetting that he own several sport cars and a super suit. None of that matter, however, because the only thing on his mind at this moment was Pepper and the baby. He finally arrived at the hospital pushing his way through the crowd and press. The police and doctors tried to stop him from checking every room, but he was determined. SHEILD agents showed up at the hospital at last flashing their ID's saying the Billionaire was here on official SHEILD business and should not be disturbed. Tony found himself at the nurse's station, yelling and shouting at the poor women behind the corner. "Please!" which was all he could manage, before a couple of mortician grabbed him by the arm. "She's downstairs," one of them said remorsefully.

Tony's face turned white, as the mortician pulled the stab out of the ice box. "You ready?" one of them asked, Tony nodded. The man pulled the sheet back, revealing Pepper's pale face, eyes closed, hair brushed back. Tony nearly gagged, but not at the smell, she had not been dead that long, but at the sudden lost. "And the baby?" he asked, but the mortician looked back at him very confused "What baby?"

Tony couldn't stop the tears, that weren't falling, as he slowly walked back to his mansion. Cars, people, and buildings passed him as if he wasn't even there. His life's work, nothing but a shroud that had been removed revealing the dark emptiness of the world. He arrived back at his home, welcomed by his consoling friends, but he walked right pass them to his room where he stayed.

Jack James, sat at the bar, brooding over his drink. He had been watching the news for hours, footage of the explosion inside and out playing over and over and over again. In all his anger and bad feelings, he had never wanted to actually hurt anyone in the explosion. He just wanted to rattle the crowd up a bit. Six months ago Stark Industries had fired him because of his negligent work on a few bombs. Now, staring at his drink, he understood why. It was just supposed to be a small smoke bomb, but he had gravely miscalculated. He watched the morticians, carry the bodies out of the building in bags.

The press was all over Stark's mansion, when the news of his wife's death hit the fan, just days after the explosion. Though Tony hadn't even left his room, this whole time. Bruce and Steve tried to get him to leave, bribing him with scotch and telling him that they'd catch the guy that did this, but it was in vein. Tony just stood there for hours just staring out of his window.

"I can't believe this!" Steve shouted. The group had never seen the patriot so mad "When I get my hands on Loki-" Thor stood up "Hold you, how are you even certain Loki is behind this?" Steve lowered his gazed, but the fiery mix of emotions and lost still remained. He had knew how Tony had felt, this was the same feeling he had when he woke up and found out everyone he knew and loved were dead. "I will never forgive him for this." Steve crossed the room to the door.

"I agree, with the captain," Clint added "This was just heinous" he clinched his fist together. Thor looked at the rest of the group, everyone looked either extremely sad or extremely angry. "Coul, you have seen my brother last, did he seem," but he could tell by the look on Phil's face that he was just a surprised as him at the news.

Loki had awoken day's later, cold and hungry laying on the floor in the abandoned cottage he now called home. His head was throbbing and he could barely move his arms and legs. He groaned, lifting his arm to his stomach to make sure the baby was okay, "It's okay, you're safe now." Making his way back to his bed and drifting off to sleep.

Fury rubbed his aching temples; he had just come out of another press meeting and was heading back to base. A few weeks had passed since the incident and the Avengers had been on a man hunt for Loki, once again. Fury picked up his phone "Talk to me?" he frowned "Alright, keep me posted."

Tony had been copped in his mansion for weeks, the group thought he had made some progress when he finally left his room, but it was a false positive because now he had taken up refuge in the den. Bruce entered the den, the sun was setting, he walked over to Tony and joined him. "It's beautiful," Bruce commented "You really picked a prime peace of real estate here." He looked at Tony this time, his face unchanged, he looked thinner then before. He hardly ate or slept, not that he did when he was healthy, but now it felt like there was a ghost in the house. A shell of the person everyone knew and loved, walking among them. "Tony," Bruce patted him on the back pulling him close as the sun continued to set.

Two months had passed and some of the excitement had cooled down, there was still a man hunt for him, but he wasn't worried about it. He was five months pregnant and had enough on his plate. It was September in Alaska and it was starting the get very cold. Loki had to go out more and more often to collect firewood, it was becoming a very tiresome task. He stretched de scaling the fish he had caught early that day. He needed to come up with a game plan, he had wanted so badly to tell Tony and the other Avengers the news, but he could never find the right time. He sighed, chopping the bits of meat up and pouring into the stu.

Jack stumbled through the streets drunk and in tears, he collapsed on the ground. Cars passing him without any regard. He had been following the news, there had been a man hunt for who they thought caused the explosion and clips from the private funeral held for the woman who died. He sobbed, right before a police patrolmen picked him up.

Loki stared out of his clouded window, rubbing his round belly. It was early fall and the leafs had began to change color. He had had a pot of tea on his make shift stove. His plan was to have the baby and then show up and tell Tony, he figured it would be less weird. He turned and pulled a chair over to the window, staring out at his unowned property. He had found out from the town's people that the people who owned it last, had it as a time share and the rental company had not bothered to keep it up. He had made a mental note to buy the property when ever he had came into some money. He then grimaced at the ugly outhouse to the side of the yard. Going outside had not been a problem in the warmer months, but now five months caring a child, plus it was cold made the tiny outhouse useless.

With out any warning his door had been broken down, he got up quickly backing to the wall. This wasn't good, he was still far to weak to use his magic to defend himself. Steve followed by the other Avengers ran through the door. "Drop your weapon!" Steve shouted, no knowing what to drop Loki simply just knelt down lifting his hands up. The Captain lunged forward, grabbing the pregnant god's arm and twisting it behind his back so violently that it dislocated his left shoulder. "GAHHHHHH," Loki cried out in pain, on his knees, using his free hand to support his belly. The group, minus Tony, circled him, ready to pounce, if he had made any sudden movements. That's when Thor noticed, the large size and shape of his brother's stomach. "Steve unhand my brother," Steve surprised by the command let go and Loki fell to the ground. Thor helped him up so that he was resting on his legs, still groaning over his injured shoulder "Brother explain yourself."

They were all moved by Loki's story, not sure whether to believe it or not. They all sat at the table in silence, watching the dark haired god. "I'm sorry I should have said something earlier." Loki winced, his arm in a sling. Steve felt guilty for letting his anger get the best of him "Look...I'm sorry Loki," Loki smiled, he could tell that the captains emotions were punishment enough. "It's ok Steven." Thor looked at his brother in amazement "That was a very noble thing you did brother, Tony will be very pleased."

Fury came in later confirming Loki's story apparently the guy who caused the explosion had been found drunk in the street. The police had picked him up on a simple drunk in public charge but then the man had admitted to everything. When Loki was well enough to walk, he decided he would tell Tony.

The sun was setting on another beautiful day in Malibu, Bruce and Steve had finally got Tony out of the house, he was now setting on the beach. Loki sighed, well it was now or never his said to himself. He wobbled over to Tony, lowering himself down to take a seat next to him. The sun set over the ocean was beautiful "It's a beautiful, sun set." Loki rubbed his belly "Treasures like these, are best shared with your children." Loki grimaced at his poor choice of words, knowing that his silver tongue would not help him out of this one, but Tony's demeanor remained unchanged. "Anthony I-" seeing how this was getting him nowhere he decided it would be better just to show him. He grabbed the billionaire's hand and placed it on his round stomach. Tony turned his head slightly and Loki placed his hand on top of his "I am very sorry I couldn't save her, but this was the least I could do." Tony turned his whole body around, staring at the pale stomach and back at Loki, looking dead into the trickster's eyes and for the first time in months Tony let the tears fall.

/

The next chapter is done, just need to proof read it! Thanks for sticking around and as always Thanks for reading =)


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Three months later Tony Stark was back to his normal self, somewhat. He attended work, trying his best not to skip too many meetings and press obligations. His new assistant, JAVIS, who is now taken up all of Pepper's old duties was busy making sure the billionaire stayed on track. Not a day passed that he didn't think about Pepper, he would dream of her all night and day dream about her all day. Sometimes so engulfed in his fantasies he'd miss work, other times he would sink back into depression, which happened more often then he liked to admit. He actually spent more time at work, believe it our not, the rush and business of the office kept his mind off things. Whereas the lab just haunted him with old memories.

Now that Loki was eight months pregnant, the playboy needed to get ready for his baby shower. Which he insisted on planning all by himself. "JAR, what's the number to the caterers again?" He shouted in between ordering balloons and finding baby shower decorations. "Sir, I am forwarding the number to your cell phone as we speak." Tony checked his phone "Thanks JAR." At the moment, Loki had wobbled in from his nap. These days the god spent most of his time sleeping then playing tricks. Tony looked up from his work. "Loki, please have a seat." Tony had been so kind to him these pass couple of months, thanking him everyday for saving his unborn child.

Loki stared at him from across the room "Anthony, I have been seating-"

"Resting," the playboy corrected

"Resting for hours, I want to walk around, stretch a little" Loki continued walking over to him, taking small breaks to rest his aching feet

"Oh no you don't, so you can fall again like last time" Tony got up and walked Loki over to the couch

Loki struggled a little but gave up "That was one time"

"Yeah, yeah, sit down."

Although over bearing at times, Loki was grateful, that he was able to bring the smile back to Tony's face. The group had forgiven him, Thor nearly hugging him to death, when he was well enough. It was nice to know that he had been finally accepted as one of the group; even Fury had begun to ease up on him.

"Loki," Tony stared deep into his emerald eyes "I want to thank you again, for all that you have done for me, I don't deserve it, but I know Pepper is looking down at us-" but Tony couldn't finish his statement because he had broken into tears. Loki placed a gentle head on his shoulders "It was the least I could do." He placed his hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Go on brother, open my presents first." Thor begged, after eating, everyone set around the mountain of gifts they had bought for the baby shower.

"Now, now brother, wait your turn." Loki rubbed his pregnant tummy "I believe Miss Romanoff asked first."

Thor groaned, looking like a sad puppy that had been left out in the rain

Tony laughed "Aww, let the big guy go, you don't mind if he goes first do ya Natasha?" she shook her head and Tony took another sip of his drink

"Yay!" Thor shouted raising his hammer into the air, Loki gave him an amused looked and searched the floor for his gift "Ah, Thor which on is yours."

Thor looked around the floor "Those ones!" He pointed in delight

The group eyed the large mountain of gifts beside the window, "Good heavens," Clint gasped, Loki looked at Tony and Tony looked back at him. The green eyed god spoke "Perhaps we should open yours last,"

Thor frowned again, but Tony patted him on the back "There there big guy, we'll save the best for last." Thor cheered up a little bit

"Hey, open up mine first then," Phil handed Loki a small box, warped in red, white, and blue wrapping paper.

Loki smiled "Sure," He opened the little box, revealing a little yellow book decorated with little American flags and little mini stickers of the Avengers. He opened the book, but to his surprise it was empty.

"It's a baby book, you can write about all you baby's precious moments in there. Even had pictures if want."

Loki smiled at the thought "Thank you," He handed it over to Tony "You'll have a lot of cataloging to do," Tony laughed, "You're not planning on going any where are you?" Loki was taken back by this "What, oh so you thought I was going to raise this thing all by myself?"

Loki recovered "And let you have all the fun," Tony hugged him tightly, looking through the baby book.

Next up was Fury, who tossed a small red box over to Tony "Here you go kid," He eyed the box "It's not an eye patch is it?" he joked

"Just open the damn box" Tony opened the box revealing a beautiful necklace, with a small round diamond cut gem, a ruby, on a silver chain. "It's her birthstone," Fury added "You know, for when she gets older."

Loki held up the necklace to the light "It's beautiful Director," he place the necklace back into the box "Thank you."

Fury nodded, Bruce stood up next and handed Loki a rather large box "Welp it's now or never," he laughed

Tony looked over the large gift wrapped in green stripped wrapping paper. "Read the card first Tony." Bruce pointed to the envelope sitting on top of the box

"Right," He opened the card, holding it up to Loki's face so he could see. The front had a little baby in a basket sleeping quietly "Congratulations to the new parents, I know your special bundle of joy will turn out perfectly with amazing parents like you." Tony handed the card around "Aww thanks Bruce, that was sweet, that there is going on the fridge," he pointed to the kitchen "Right there." Everyone laughed

When everyone finished with the card Loki opened up the large present, inside was a white bed sit with little brown bears on it. Three little blankets, one pink, one a soft red, and the last one an Easter green. "That should keep her warm, through the winter months," Bruce commented, pushing up his glasses "Thank you Dr. Banner." Loki put the bed set back into the box, Tony inspected the blankets "Thanks Bruce." Bruce nodded

"Mine next," Natasha held up her gift, handing it to Loki.

He held it in his hands looking at the gold and black warping paper. "Don't just stare at it, open it up" Tony bugged. Loki gave him a look "I am." And he slowly opened on the package, in it were three children's books _Where the Wild Things Are_, _If you Give a Mouse of Cookie_, and _The Rainbow Fish_ "I know you like to read, and you can share these with your new addition."

Tony grabbed the book with the mouse on it "I read this!" he showed everyone "Just last week." Loki looked at him "Good, now I know what kinds of things Tony likes to read, Thanks Miss Romanoff, I look forward to story time with my two little babies." He placed an arm around Tony and his tummy, but Tony didn't deny it.

"No problem." She smiled, Clint stood up next and handed Loki the next gift, which was warped in purple paper "Hope you like it."

Loki took the gift "I know I will," he opened the rectangle box "Awwww," Loki looked over the box, the picture showed a small child playing with a tan wood box with different shapes cut out of it.

"It's an enrichment toy, the kid puts the blocks in the slots with the matching shape." Clint tried to show the motion with his hands "Thank you Mr. Barton," Loki held the box up so that Tony could see "Look Tony," he glanced at it. "Oh I had one of these!" Tony placed the book down and looked at the box "Of course mine was cooler, but this'll do, Thanks Clint."

Clint nodded, Steve got up next and handed Loki his shoe boxed shaped gift, plainly wrapped in white paper with gold stars. Tony looked at the box, "Oh, can I open this one, can I please"

"Tony let Loki open it," said Steve, but Loki didn't seem to mind "It's okay Steven I don't mind." Steve blushed a little feeling a little silly about his comment, he nodded

"All right!" Tony tore off the paper "Oh, it's from Macy's" he pulled back the tissue paper "Awww, onesies" he pulled out four sets with matching socks and hats one yellow, one light pink, one Iron Man red, and one green. Each of them had little animals on them. "Awwww" Tony held up the red one "Thanks Steve." Loki smiled looking at the little green one with cats on it "Thank you Mr. Rogers."

"Don't mention it," Steve smiled wildly

"Mine next! Brother, open up ours!" Thor pointed and squirmed in his seat

"Ours?" Tony had to ask

"Yes, I have contacted Father, Mother, Lady Sif and Warriors Three and asked them all to send their blessing in forms of gifts for the showering of the baby." Thor beamed

"Th-Thank you brother," Loki looked over at the mountain of gifts near the window. Tony got up "Shall we get started?" Loki nodded

From Frigga and Odin the child received a little gold tiara, and little gold bracelets. Lady Sif got the child a small leather bond dagger, Fandral got her a gold blanket made of the finest silk, Hogun got the child a hand carved rattle with the markings of good luck and fortune carve into it, and Volstagg got her five pounds of mashed fruits and vegetables picked from the finest plants in all of Asgard. Thor got the child five boxes of pop-tarts, six packages of diapers, and a book on how to go poop.

"Wow," which was all Tony could manage, looking at the leather bond knife. Loki turned to Thor "Thank Thor, please send Mother and Father, Lady Sif and The Warriors Three my thanks as well."

"Ay, brother, the maiden at the store of baby products said a book on potty training will be most valuable." Thor beamed. Loki looked at the book "Thank you brother" Tony looked at the book "Hey,"

Clint looked at Tony "Let me guess, you read this one too?" Tony looked up from his book "No, but I like the pictures."

Everyone laughed so hard, Thor especially pleased that they liked his gifts. They raised their drinks to a toast, to the new born and the new parents. "Good luck guys," Clint said "You'll need it." Everyone laughed, drinking, talking, and dancing into the night.

On January 1st, Loki gave birth to a beautiful brown haired baby girl with the most beautiful deep blue eyes Tony has ever seen. Tony held her tight, her little fingers grabbing his, "She has Pepper's eyes," tears forming in his eyes, the nurse walked over to Tony, "What do you want to name her," Tony looked deep into her eyes "Gersemi Pepper Stark, my treasure, my gem, my jewel." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Loki smiled happily knowing he had done the right thing.

~End~

May write another one…..maybe


End file.
